Ah Love
by yellowpowerrangersrule
Summary: Casey is in love with Lily but he doesn't know if Lily feels the same way about her.. This is my way of Taste of Poison.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE POWER RANGERS!**

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVOURITE!  
THANKS**

* * *

_**(Authors POV)**_

"Hey Lil" says Casey walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Casey"

"What are you doing right now?"

"Making pizza, what else can I do here?"

"This" Casey picks up some tomato sauce and pours it on her shirt.

"Oh no you didn't" as Lily was saying this she picked up a bag of flour and pours it on Casey's head.

"Ha, is that all you got!" Casey stares at Lily and she looks right back at him.

And it was on. They picked up what ever they saw and threw it and each other.

Then out of no where, Lily picked up a ball of dough and whipped it at Casey causing him to fall over.

"I win tiger" claims Lily with a smile on he face.

Right after Lily said that RJ came down from the loft and saw the mess.

"Good thing we are closed because you two are cleaning up this kitchen while Theo, Fran and I are going to the movies. I don't care how long it takes, just clean up. Oh, and we will be back at 11:30." says RJ walking out the door with Fran and Theo.

Casey and Lily burst out laughing.

"Well, looks like we'd better get started, don't you think Lil" Casey says while looking at the kitchen

"Uh ya. i'll get the broom" Lily says

(_**AFTER CLEANING UP THE KITCHEN)**_

"It's 11:20, the rest of the gang will be back in 10 minutes, what should we do?" asks Casey

"Maybe we should change our clothes" Lily grabs a towel and wipes her face.

"You have something on your lip Lil, let me get it." Casey was about to kiss Lily when the rest of the gang walked through the door. They broke apart fast and pretenfef nothin happened.

Casey gives her a weird grin, then they went upstairs to change.

_**(Casey's POV)**_

" Wow, I was about to kiss the girl of my dreams."

That night Casey had a dream about he and Lily fighting Dai Shi. Dai Shi struck Lily which sent her flying, she hit and tree and powered down.

"LILY" screamed Casey waking up. Luckily no one heard him scream so he fell back to sleep. Little did he know Lily was having the same dream but it was Casey getting hurt.

_**(Lily's POV)**_

"CASEY" screamed Lily as she looked around. It was 5:30. Lily decided to get up. When she looks on one of RJ's many TV's and saw a monster wanting to fight the red ranger.

"Not while I'm around" says Lily grabbing her glasses

_**(AFTER THE FIGHT)**_

"Woah, is the dishwasher broken?" asked Casey

"No RJ's orders, he says I have to learn my lesson for taking off on my own."

"Well I'm flattered you put you're self out for me." says Casey grinning

"Flattered?" asks Lily

" It's obvious you have a thing for me."

"Casey! You're more like a good friend to me."

" What ever you say."

Casey dipped his hands in soapy water and blew the bubbles on Lily's face.

"This time you're going to get it." yelled Lily dipping her hands in the soapy water and rubbing it on Casey's face.

The fight was on.

This time Casey ended up winning.

He walked around the table, pulled Lily tight and kissed Lily on the lips.

Lily was surprised at first but then she wrapped her arms around he neck and kissed him with passion. The two broke apart the kiss and smiled. And they went back do doing the dishes. Little did they know RJ, Fran and Theo where watching the whole scene. The 3 of them all had smiles on their faces. RJ, Fran and Theo all muttered " ah love."


	2. Sweet Dreams

**I DO NOT OWN THE POWER RANGERS!**

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVOURITE!  
THANKS**

* * *

_**(Authors POV)**_

"Hey Lil" says Casey walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Casey"

"What are you doing right now?"

"Making pizza, what else can I do here?"

"This" Casey picks up some tomato sauce and pours it on her shirt.

"Oh no you didn't" as Lily was saying this she picked up a bag of flour and pours it on Casey's head.

"Ha, is that all you got!" Casey stares at Lily and she looks right back at him.

And it was on. They picked up what ever they saw and threw it and each other.

Then out of no where, Lily picked up a ball of dough and whipped it at Casey causing him to fall over.

"I win tiger" claims Lily with a smile on he face.

Right after Lily said that RJ came down from the loft and saw the mess.

"Good thing we are closed because you two are cleaning up this kitchen while Theo, Fran and I are going to the movies. I don't care how long it takes, just clean up. Oh, and we will be back at 11:30." says RJ walking out the door with Fran and Theo.

Casey and Lily burst out laughing.

"Well, looks like we'd better get started, don't you think Lil" Casey says while looking at the kitchen

"Uh ya. i'll get the broom" Lily says

(_**AFTER CLEANING UP THE KITCHEN)**_

"It's 11:20, the rest of the gang will be back in 10 minutes, what should we do?" asks Casey

"Maybe we should change our clothes" Lily grabs a towel and wipes her face.

"You have something on your lip Lil, let me get it." Casey was about to kiss Lily when the rest of the gang walked through the door. They broke apart fast and pretenfef nothin happened.

Casey gives her a weird grin, then they went upstairs to change.

_**(Casey's POV)**_

" Wow, I was about to kiss the girl of my dreams."

That night Casey had a dream about he and Lily fighting Dai Shi. Dai Shi struck Lily which sent her flying, she hit and tree and powered down.

"LILY" screamed Casey waking up. Luckily no one heard him scream so he fell back to sleep. Little did he know Lily was having the same dream but it was Casey getting hurt.

_**(Lily's POV)**_

"CASEY" screamed Lily as she looked around. It was 5:30. Lily decided to get up. When she looks on one of RJ's many TV's and saw a monster wanting to fight the red ranger.

"Not while I'm around" says Lily grabbing her glasses

_**(AFTER THE FIGHT)**_

"Woah, is the dishwasher broken?" asked Casey

"No RJ's orders, he says I have to learn my lesson for taking off on my own."

"Well I'm flattered you put you're self out for me." says Casey grinning

"Flattered?" asks Lily

" It's obvious you have a thing for me."

"Casey! You're more like a good friend to me."

" What ever you say."

Casey dipped his hands in soapy water and blew the bubbles on Lily's face.

"This time you're going to get it." yelled Lily dipping her hands in the soapy water and rubbing it on Casey's face.

The fight was on.

This time Casey ended up winning.

He walked around the table, pulled Lily tight and kissed Lily on the lips.

Lily was surprised at first but then she wrapped her arms around he neck and kissed him with passion. The two broke apart the kiss and smiled. And they went back do doing the dishes. Little did they know RJ, Fran and Theo where watching the whole scene. The 3 of them all had smiles on their faces. RJ, Fran and Theo all muttered " ah love."

* * *

TO BE COUNTINUTED...

PLEASE REVIEW ITS REALLY HELPFUL


End file.
